More Lady Like
by xXHanaChanXx
Summary: Kagura, a 17 year old yato girl wanted to be more Lady-like to show Gintoki that she wasn't the brat that she used to be a few years ago. One Shot Characters are kinda OOC


All Characters belong to Hideaki Sorachi!

Characters are a little OOC ( ; v ;' )

This story takes place in the future where Kagura is 17 years old and if you read my first One shot of GinKagu, "New Umbrella", the umbrella that Gintoki made for her is in here. My One shots will be connected to each other one way or another.

Enjoy! ( o 3 o ) 3

* * *

Both Kagura and Gintoki lied on the two sofa's in the living room. Kagura lied on the sofa near the TV on her stomach while Gintoki lied on the other sofa on his back reading the latest Jump Magazine. There wasn't anything to do today since the job that they were supposed to do today was canceled.

Kagura sighed. She was so bored and so she looked at Gintoki. "Oi-aru" she called out to him but he ignored her.

"Oi, Gin-chan!" she tried again, being a little louder. "What?" he finally replied to her.

"Let's go do something! I'm so bored." Kagura complained to him. "And do what?" Gintoki asked her, not really caring because he didn't feel like going anywhere.

"I don't know, just anywhere but here." she said not caring as she had a really bored expression. She just wanted to get out and do something.

"Stop it. You never know if they'll still need us for today and if you go out, you'll just cause trouble and it's a bother. Be a good girl and stay still." he said as he turned to the next page of the magazine. "Eh?! but it's so boring!" she groaned as she was kicking her legs.

"Then clean the house or something. Be more lady-like for once." the silver hair samurai told her. "I'm already lady-like without doing anything like that-aru! Anyways that's Shinpachi's job!" she complained as she was digging her nose with her pinky and flicked it at him.

"Lady-like? More like brat-like." he muttered as he was getting annoyed. Gintoki just wanted to read his Jump in peace and the Yato girl was preventing him from it.

Kagura just sighed and Gintoki didn't say anything. There was silences between them. 'Finally' Gintoki thought as he continued to read.

Then the silences was broken by the growl noise coming from Kagura. At first he ignored it and thought it would go away but it just constantly kept growling. "Well look at that! You wanted to do something and now you're hungry! I envy you!" Gintoki snapped.

"I'm not hungry! I'm farting-aru!" Kagura denied and looked away as the growling continued.

Gintoki glared at her for a while and then sighed. He closed his Jump magazine and got up. "Come one, let's go get something to eat." he said. They had a few money to spent from the previous jobs they had.

Kagura looked at him and smiled. "Really-aru?! Thank you Gin-chan!" she exclaimed as she got up and hugged him.

He frowned and pushed her away. "Don't hug me, and when we come back you better stay quiet!" he demanded. The yato girl nodded and tried to hug him again but couldn't because Gintoki held her from her head to prevent her from hugging him.

Kagura went to go get ready as Gintoki waited for her by the entrance. She grabbed her favorite purple umbrella with sakura patterns on it and when she passed a mirror, she stopped to look at herself. She fixed her bangs. 'I'm going out to eat with Gin-chan!' she thought as a big smiled appeared on her face. It was once in a while when they do this and she loved it when they did.

"Hurry Kagura! What's taking you forever?!" Gintoki shouted as he got impatient. "Coming!" she shouted back. She then looked at the mirror once more before she left.

"Oi, what took you so long?" he asked since she never took so long to get ready. "Nothing!" she smiled at him. Gintoki sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well let's go." Kagura nodded as she followed behind him.

xxXAfter EatingXxx

"Phew, i'm stuffed." Kagura said as her stomach hanged out. "Of course, you almost at everything they had!" Gintoki complained since she ate his half of the meal too.

"I couldn't help it! Everything looked so good! I couldn't help but eat your share too!" she admitted and got karate chopped by Gintoki.

They were in the shopping district. Kagura looked at people as they shopped. She then stopped when an object caught her eyes. It was a hairpin that had a gold coating with purple and pink diamonds on it. It was really beautiful as she stared at it. A hand then grabbed it and she looked up to see who it was. It was Gintoki. Her eyes widen as she got up to see him walk to the owner.

"Oi Obasan, i'll like to have this." he said as he handed her the money for it. "Oh, is it for your cute girlfriend over there? You two match perfectly." she pointed out as she accepted the money. Kagura blushed when she heard the old lady called her Gintoki's girlfriend and that they matched each other.

"You got it all wrong Obasan, she's just a brat that crashed at my placed a few years ago. Besides she doesn't have any lady-like trait. There's no way i'll see her as a lady." Gintoki said, denying what she was saying about them.

"Oh really? My mistake. You two looked like one so I thought you were a couple." the old lady apologized as she bowed. "It's okay." Gintoki said and waved her good bye.

Kagura felt her heart being stabbed from the words that Gintoki said. Was she nothing more than a brat to him? She looked down at the ground as her bangs covered her eyes. She was already 17 years old and he doesn't even see her as a lady. It crushed her inside.

"Here." Gintoki said as he handed the hairpin to her. Instead of accepting it, she kicked him in the leg and he screamed from the pain. "Gin-chan you idiot-aru!" she screamed and ran away, shocking him.

"T-that brat! What's wrong with her?! This is the thanks I get for treating her food and buying this hairpin for her?!" he groaned in pain, rubbing where she kicked him to eased the pain.

He then sighed and looked at the direction that Kagura ran. "Sheesh, what's her deal?" he said as he scratch the back of his head as he thought of the sad expression she gave him when she yelled at him. Instead of chasing after her, he went the other way and headed home. He wanted to give her some space alone and tucked the hairpin in his pocket.

Shinpachi was practicing his sword stances with a wooden sword when he heard a banging at the entrance. "I wonder who it is?" he asked himself as he fixed himself up and headed to the entrance to open it. "Yes? who is it?"

When he opened it, he saw Kagura in tears. "W-What's wrong Kagura?! he exclaimed. "Did something happen to Gin-san?!" The yato girl shook her head in replied. Shinpachi sighed in relieved.

"Then what happened?" he asked her in worry since he barely ever saw her in tears. She didn't say anything but look down. 'Gin-san must of done something to her' he thought. "Come in Kagura, i'll get you some tea. I'll also tell my sister that you're here." Shinpachi invited her inside the house.

Kagura waited in the living room with a hot tea in front of her. What was wrong with her? She didn't understand why she felt so hurt inside when Gintoki didn't see her as a lady. Kagura hated the way she felt as she stared at the hot tea on the table, not touching it once. She then heard footsteps and the door slide opened. Otae walked in the room.

"What happened? Kagura-chan?" Otae asked as she saw Kagura in tears. "Anigo!" she cried out to her as she hugged Otae.

Shinpachi was worried but he knew that it was time to give them some space to talk so he left them.

"Shh it's alright Kagura-chan. Older sister here for you. Did that idiot-Gintoki did something to you to make you upset?" she said as she petted Kagura to calm her down. Kagura eye's widen and she looked up at her. "H-How did you know that it was Gin-chan?" she asked.

Otae smiled, "He's the only idiot that can get you like this." Kagura blushed and looked down and hugged her tighter. After telling her what happened, Otae felt furious and wanted to beat Gintoki to a pulp.

"Oh, the next time I see that man i'll beat the living crap out of him!" she shouted, wanting to beat him up but was stopped by Kagura.

"It's okay. It's only natural that he only see's me as a kid-aru..." Kagura said depressed. Otae face sadden and then lighten up when she came up with an idea. "Hey Kagura-chan, i just came up with an idea. Will you listen to it?" she asked her. 'I'll make him regret saying that he only see's you as a brat' Otae thought and then gave her wink to show that she was confidence and assuring. Kagura then nodded, not knowing what she putted herself in.

Otae then went to the Dojo to find Shinpachi continuing his practice. She then whispered into his ear so that Kagura couldn't hear what she was saying to Shinpachi. His eye's widen and asked,"A-are you sure?" Otae then nodded and then turned to Kagura and gave her a grin. "Come Kagura-chan, let's get you ready!"

xxXLaterXxx

It was getting late, Gintoki was starting to get worry as he waited for the girl to return but then again, why was he worry? She was stronger than him so there was nothing to worry about. He told himself over and over but couldn't help but worry. He couldn't focus on his Jump when she was on his mind.

Then there was a knock on the door. 'It must be her' Gintoki thought and quickly got up to open it. "Oi Kagura! What took you so long-!" he shouted but stopped when it was just Shinpachi. "Oh it's you Shinpachi." he said a little disappointed.

"You don't look happy to see me." Shinpachi commented with a blank expression. Gintoki ignored his comment and headed back inside. Shinpachi followed him behind.

Shinpachi was waiting for him to bring up Kagura but he didn't and instead he went back to reading his Jump, acting like nothing happened.

Gintoki was wondering why Shinpachi didn't ask what happened since he's always so worried and noisy. It was quiet between them until Gintoki broke the silence. "So what are you doing here so late Shinpachi?"

"Well I came here to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me today." Shinpachi answered, giving a fake smile. One of Gintoki's eyebrow raised. "Hang out? At this time?" This surprised Gintoki since it was weird for Shinpachi to ask for such a thing. He just wasn't the type or so he thought.

"Y-yeah. You know just us men going out doing, you know." he said feeling embarrassed. Why did he had to do something so humiliating he thought.

Gintoki just gave him a blank expression. "Are you okay Shinpachi? Do you want me to call for help?"

"W-what are you talking about?! I'm perfectly fine!" he claimed and grabbed Gintoki. "Come one let's go!"

He didn't give the chance for Gintoki to declined or say anything and forced him to tag along. "Oi, where are we going?" Gintoki asked as he was being dragged by Shinpachi. "You'll see soon enough." he replied.

When they got to the destination, Gintoki's expression just went blank. He then turned and looked at Shinpachi. "Isn't this where your sister works?" he pointed out. "Won't she kill you if she knew that you were here?"

"It's okay! Ane will understand! After all i'm a grown up man now!" Shinpachi said, not wanting to explain and pushed him inside.

When they got inside, there was a lot of men around the new hostess. They couldn't see who it was since there was so many men around her. "W-wow Kagu- I mean the new Hostess is sure popular!" Shinpachi said trying to cover up that he almost said Kagura. 'That's Kagura isn't it' Gintoki thought but went along with the man in the glasses since he was doing something so humiliating and he felt bad for him. His acting was also horrible too, Gintoki saw right through him.

Otae then walked up to them. "Oh well isn't it idiot-Gintoki! Welcome!" she greated them and gave Gintoki a disgusting look. It brought shivers down his spines as Otae gave him glares. "Come this way please."

"I'm going home." Gintoki said having enough with it and he didn't want to get involve with anything that Otae was involved.

Kagura then heard Gintoki's voice and her heart skipped a beat. 'Gin-chan is here' she thought. She couldn't see him because of all the men that was around her.

Otae then head bumped him, knocking him out. She then dragged him by the head. "Just follow me sir." She said, acting like nothing happened.

Shinpachi sighed. "I don't ever want to do anything like this ever again." he said to himself.

When Gintoki woke up, he was in a room. "Ey?" he said as he tried to get up and head for the door but was stopped by the chain that was attached to his ankle. 'JESUS' he thought.

"What is that psycho lady think she's doing?!" he exclaimed as he tried to get the chains off. He then noticed a note on the table and picked it up. "Try to escape and i'll kill you." it said with a smile drawn at the bottom. Gintoki then crumbled it up and threw it at the floor. "This must be hell."

He then heard the door open slowly and turned to look who it was. His heart was beating really fast and hard as a sweat dropped from his face and gulped.

"Good even. I'll be your Hostess for today."

Gintoki eye's widen as he saw Kagura walked in. She was wearing a sakura pattern kimono and had her hair up. She had her makeup done too even though she was naturally beautiful. Her eyelashes were longer and she had light red lipstick on. She looked so mature, it made Gintoki skipped a beat.

"K-kagura?" he asked with a sweat drop, just to make sure. Kagura just smiled,"Hai." She then led him to the seats. "Let's sit down." she told him.

This was really uncomfortable for Gintoki. He didn't know what to do nor how to act to her so he just stayed quiet. She poured him a drink and handed it to him. "T-thank you."

He took a sip and looked at her. She looked him back with those beautiful crystal blue eyes. Gintoki then looked away. It was too much for him to handle. This wasn't the Kagura that he knew.

"So, can you tell me what's going on here?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with her. "Did that gorilla woman forced you to do this?"

Kagura shooked her head. "No, I wanted to do this myself." she smiled at him. "Hehe, i didn't expect me to be so popular with men! It surprised me."

'What's wrong with her? She's a totally different person! Where's her saying aru all the time and why is she acting so polite? God, what's with this situation?!' Gintoki thought as he finished his drink. Kagura didn't say anything and just poured him more.

"Um, that's enough for me, can we just go home Kagura?" Gintoki said. It was just so awkward for him. He just wanted her to go back to being her normal self and he could act natural too.

"Why?" Kagura asked with a sad expression. "I'm I not to lady-like for you? Even though I wore a kimono, had my make up done, and praticed serving the men outside earlier, i'm I just not good enough for you Gintoki? " Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Gintoki eye's widen. It was the first time he ever heard her say his full name. She was taking this seriously and he wasn't. He telt guilty from before too. It really hurt her from what he said about her not being lady-like.

He then hugged her. "I'm sorry...Kagura"

Kagura eye's widen as she felt her heart sunk in. It was this feeling again. The one that she hated. Was he going to reject her and call her a brat again she thought as she held onto his kimono and closed her eyes, not wanting to let go.

"There." he said.

"Huh?"

He placed the hairpin in her hair. He nodded in satisfaction. "It looks good on you. Makes you like more lady-like." he complimented her as he wiped her tears. He then gave her one of his silly smiles. Kagura couldn't help but smiled too as her cheeks turned red. She was so happy from those words.

"Gin-chan!"

She tried to hugged him but he pushed her off like always which made her puff her cheeks.

"Now this is the Kagura I know." he said as he petted her on the head. She felt so happy as he petted her.

He then chugged the drink. "Can you pour me more miss?" he asked as he showed her the empty cup.

"Of course-aru!" she exclaimed as she poured him more.

'Thank you Anigo' Kagura thought as she cherished this moment with Gintoki.

xxXLaterXxx

Kagura and Gintoki didn't leave till early in the morning. Gintoki didn't want to leave until Kagura forced him home because he drunk too much.

One the way home, Gintoki leaned onto Kagura's neck and smelled her which brought shivers down her spine. "Hey Kagura, why did you have to grow up so fast and beautiful before my eyes?" he asked before he knocked out.

Kagura's face turned red. "I'm beautiful to him?" she said to herself as she touched her cheeks from feeling embarassed, dropping Gintoki in the process.

The next day, Gintoki woke up with a huge hang over. He couldn't remember anything since he drunk so much yesterday.

When Gintoki got up, he smelled something really good and went to go see what it was. It was Kagura cooking breakfeast. "Kagura?" he asked in shocked. The girl barely ever cooked from them so it was a shock to she her do it without him telling her to do it.

Kagura turned and looked at him. "Oh, Good morning Gin-chan!" she said with a huge smile.

"What's with you today?" He asked.

"I just wanted to be more lady-like for once!" she said as she stuck out her tongue at him. She then went back to cooking.

Gintoki smiled. 'At least she's happy now.' he thought as he yawned. He then head to the bathroom.

They ate breakfast together and laughed over stupid stuff, acting like themselves again.

"Hey Gin-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the hairpin. It means a lot to me. I'll cherish it forever." Kagura said as she blushed.

Gintoki petted her on the head.

"No problem, idiot."

Kagura then hugged him and this time he didn't push her off.

* * *

Hehe I hoped you enjoy reading this One shot!

Doing my best to improve!


End file.
